danschneideruniversefandomcom-20200216-history
Kayla Lee
Katherine "Kayla" Lee is the imaginary main character on iCarly. She is portrayed by Kayla Marie Lee. Personality Kayla is a young little girl who joins iCarly when she was nine years old Kayla has a locker next to Carly and Sam's when she come to Ridgeway Middle School on 2009 she mentioned that she is in fifth grade when Sam thew thew ball at Spencer on 2012 when she went to Vegas and she kissed Freddie on the episode iGoodbye then the multiple phone call she mentioned she kissed Freddie Kayla was the youngest girl on iCarly. Relationships With Other Characters Carly Shay Carly and Kayla met when Kayla came to Seattle, Washington Kayla joinded Ridgeway Middle School Carly and Sam let Kayla join iCarly and she became an iCarly girl Kayla's locker is right next to Carly and Sam's locker Kayla was only nine years old and She was in Carly's class. Carly is Kayla's other best friend besides Sam and Kayla did not like it when Carly and Sam fights Carly is the second youngest iCarly girl and Carly and Kayla was throwing up together on the episode iShock America when they met Jimmy Fallon and Kayla was crying on Carly's shoulder and sitting next to Sam. (See Carla) Sam Puckett Kayla and Sam met when Kayla came to Seattle, Washington and Kayla joinded Ridgeway Middle School iCarlyPPG Kayla and Sam were fighting and Carly yelled and Kayla and Sam was hanging out with Spencer on the episode iGoodbye. Kayla acts as a moral guardian to Sam with Carly trying to keep her out of trouble and occasionally taking the blame for her pranks although Sam frequently causes Carly and Kayla's trouble she likes her for being creative smart fun and awesome. (See Sayla) Freddie Benson Kayla is very aware of Freddie's crush on her and they ended up kissing when they took a trip to Vegas Kayla has a crush on Freddie before going to Vegas once Kayla and Freddie dated but they broke up. (See Keddie) Spencer Shay Kayla and Spencer has hanged out before on the episode iGoodbye with Sam and Kayla was eating fried chicken sharing with Sam while talking to Spencer once on this story online Kayla was dating Spencer on the show not really Kayla is to young to be dating Spencer. (See Spayla) Gibby Gibson Kayla and Gibby have known each other for two years she has shown a little attraction to Gibby and Gibby might have an attraction to Kayla they are very good friends and he's a recurring guest on her webshow Kayla was with Gibby when Sam and Freddie were dating. (See Gayla) Triva *Kayla is the youngest character on iCarly. *She is the only main character on iCarly that wears glasses. *Her locker is right next to Carly and Sam's locker. *Kayla was with Sam and Spencer when her and Sam was eating fried chicken and giving Sam the 1964 Motorcyle on the episode iGoodbye. Links *iCarly Wiki *Sam and Cat Wiki *iParty With Victorious Wiki Category:ICarly Characters Category:Characters Category:Females